The present invention relates to cover mountings for a printing press.
In the past, printing presses have been constructed with a plurality of rotatable rolls for supplying ink to a moving web for printing on the web. Such rolls may include an ink roll for receiving ink, or a plate cylinder having a plate mounted on the plate cylinder for forming an impression of the ink on the web. In the case of the ink roll, it may be desirable to provide a cover for the ink roll.
In either case, however, it has been difficult and time consuming to attach the covers on the rolls either before press run or during a press run when it is desirable to change covers, such as when colors are changed on the press. The prior covers have required the use of tools for securing the cover on the roll, and the tools may be dropped into a lower part of the press causing damage to the press. In addition, the attachment procedure has been unduly complex resulting in excessive down time of the press for this purpose.